My Toy
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: El mundo continua sumido en el caos, la ultima esperanza contra los vampiros es la Armada Demónica Japonesa, pero ahi estas tu, en una preciosa habitación repleta de los mejores lujos y sirviendo de alimento para Crowley Eusford. Un final, sin precedentes.#Drabble/Viñeta(?)#CrowNoa#Semi-AU


**Hola, en un rápido momento de inspiración se me ocurrió una especie de CrowNoa medio extraño y loquillo, pero espero lo disfruten y de poco en poco vuelva a recuperar un poco de practica para escribir sobre esta pareja.**

 **Los personajes de Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End son propiedad de Takaya Yagami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miel escarlata, deslizándose provocativamente por su cuello. Podía sentirlo, aun cuando tuviera un cuerpo "inocente", no era más que un simple pedazo de carne, y es que... Las concepciones de inocencia y pureza eran algo común en los humanos, con eso se limitan a sí mismos para no cruzar su moral, si es que queda algo de ello en tales primitivas criaturas. Desliza su enguantada mano a través del camino donde se aprecia el nacimiento de la ambrosia, siente su miedo al temblar como un recién nacido, pero sus ojos tan indiferentes y algo ¿retadores? lo alientan para seguir ese retorcido y mórbido juego.

Escucha claramente los golpeteos en la puerta de madera, sus voces solicitando permiso para entrar por alguna especie de mensaje urgente y que necesitan de su presencia lo antes posible. Pero esos solo son asunto oficiales y sin ningún tipo de emoción excitante, son poco comparables a lo que presencia en este momento.

\- Crowley-sama, soy Chess, no es mi intención molestarlo pero necesitan su asistencia. – pronuncia una de las asistentes del progenitor, insistiendo en sus golpes y llamados. – Horn, no responde, ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Hmm – medita la de cabellos rubios, cruzada de brazos. Dejando escapar un suspiro, viendo con resignación hacia la puerta. – No tenemos otra opción más que ir en lugar de Crowley-sama.

\- ¡HE!, p-pero…

\- No hay pero que valga, seguramente está muy ocupado. Andando. – se aleja de la puerta a sabiendas de que su señor ha escuchado su conversación. El sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo se vuelve lejano hasta desaparecer.

* * *

Sus brillantes ojos no los aprecias de tal modo por algo parecido al romanticismo, sino dan ese efecto por las intensas lágrimas que no paran, pero es curioso que a pesar de todo el dolor y temor reflejados, aun pueda mostrarse valiente y con un leve orgullo para no dejarlo escuchar sus gritos.

Desde que abrió los ojos no han intercambiado palabra alguna, su nombre te es desconocido, pero eso es absurdo, ya que un humano no es más que ganado y el ganado no necesita un nombre.

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga?, puedo hacerlo, a cambio tú…

\- Yo… ¿Qué? – finalmente habla, entre cortado y respirando con cierta agitación - ¿Me amenazaras?, je, es sorprendente. Un vampiro torturando a una joven e inocente chica, ¿Qué acaso no es lo suficientemente cliché?, o seriamente esperas que suplique por mi vida como una especie de doncella en apuros. – suspira decepcionada, dejando escapar una risa divertida, viéndole con sorna – Los vampiros son un grupo que le gusta vivir en las costumbres antiguas. ¿O solo les agradan las vidas Aristócratas?, sí que me dan pena.

Sonríes, dando paso a una carcajada que desubica a la chica apresada bajo tuyo, pasas una mano por tu cabello y le miras de nuevo.

\- Puede que tengas razón, creo que no fue tan mala idea separarte de ese pequeño grupo de joven ganado. Tal vez pueda criarte y convertirte en…

\- ¿Un digno animal que podrás cenar? – suelta sin vacilación, esperando acertar con las ideas de aquel ser. Él niega y se detiene a buscar una mejor palabra.

\- Quizás algo más… como lo que ustedes llaman una fiel mascota, claro que, de vez en cuando te convertirás en mi bocadillo provisional. Normalmente no es correcto tomar sangre directamente de los humanos, pero serás una excepción.

\- ¡Vaya!, que gran honor, pasar de ser solo "ganado" a la "Comida andante". Estás lleno de ideas Crowley Eusford… que brillante.

\- Y tú... – toma su mentón, acercándose al punto de sentir la respiración ajena – eres un ganado único, me agradas – besa delicadamente su labio inferior, prosiguiendo con la barbilla, llegando al cuello donde esas dos marcas únicas solo se apreciaban por la sangre ya un tanto seca pero con algo de presión volvería a salir con facilidad, aliviando la sed. – Eres mía… pequeña humana…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **¡Hurra!, uno más a la lista de CrowNoa, como que se necesita un poco más de ellos en el fandom X9.**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
